The Other Side
by bballgirl22
Summary: Based on "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo, Spencer decides she finally wants to go all the way after a carnival of Dippin' Dots. Spoby's first time. Pease leave me a review! Most of it is fluff, M stuff isn't very explicit.


**The Other Side**

**A/N: Hey guys! I promise I'll update "You Don't Feel Pretty, You Just Feel Used" soon, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my mind! It's based off the song "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo. I'm actually kind of proud of this, it over 3,500 words and is 7 pages long on Microsoft. I really hope I did alright with this, so please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

_Kiss me like it's do or die._

Spencer laughed joyfully as she let Toby pull her into the photo booth at the carnival that was stopped in Rosewood for the weekend. She didn't understand why he was so excited over the old-fashioned booth, but she was letting everything go from her mind this weekend. Therefore, she would give into Toby and his childish antics.

"Toby, why are you so hooked on a photo booth?" Spencer asked her boyfriend of a year and three months through her laughter as she watched a boyish grin spread across his face just before the flash went off. She blinked quickly a few times to let the dots from the flash dissipate. Toby paused in making his silly faces and turned to her.

"Because you are going to have fun this weekend and what's more fun than a photo booth? Besides, I used to love going in these when I was little," he smiled at her and Spencer felt her heart flutter. Toby rarely offered insight into his past, and she treasured the tidbits he gave her.

"Well, if you say so," she agreed with a shrug before pushing him against the side of the booth and sticking her tongue out as the flash bulb went off again.

The two spent another ten minutes making silly faces and poses into the lens, resulting in at least ten strips of photos when Toby stopped and tried to control his end of the hysterical laughter coming from the couple.

"Okay, okay, so now that we have…way more than we could ever need of insane pictures I never thought I'd see Spencer Hastings in," Toby said with a smile, laughing when Spencer slapped his arm and playfully pretended that it actually hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she cried, taking mock insult from his comment.

"Nothing, I'm kidding, Spence! Anyway, how about we take some like this now?" Toby spoke softly now, and Spencer looked up at him, letting herself get lost in his swirling blue orbs. It still amazed her to this day how incredibly comfortable she was with him. Of all people, Toby had been the one boy who was able to break down her walls of distrust and wariness and sneak his way into her heart.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Just fine," Spencer replied with a smile. "Now, you said you wanted to take a different kind of picture?" Suddenly, a few grumbles and yells sounded from outside the booth. Spencer peaked out quickly before turning back to the carpenter. "I suggest you make it quick before Noel and Wes start a riot out there and tip the thing over."

Toby chuckled softly at her recognition that had been holding up the line for nearly half an hour by now. However, he willingly obliged in agreeing that this would be their last strip of photos.

"If you say so," he smirked before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her temple as the flash went off. Spencer finally caught on and snaked her arms around his neck and let his forehead fall against hers as the second flash went off. She leaned back against his shoulder as he pulled her into a side hug as the third one lit up the dark booth. Finally, their lips met as the last bulb went off. It took both parties a few extra moments to realize they were yet again holding up the line as they quickly pulled away and blushed before grabbing the last photo reel and darting out of the booth.

"It's about time!" Wes Fitz called with a laugh from his place beside Aria. Noel, Caleb, and Hanna chimed in with the teasing as the couple just shook their heads and walked off.

"So, where to now?" Toby asked her as he pulled her closer to him, feeling her head on his shoulder. Spencer turned her eyes toward the sky that was turning colors due to the approaching sunset and placed her hand on her chin, pretending to seriously think. Then she snapped her fingers in an 'Aha!' moment.

"Dippin' Dots!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hands and starting to drag him as fast as she could through the congested crowd and toward the food stands.

~PLL~

"I've never seen someone get so excited for oddly textured ice cream in my life," Toby chuckled five minutes as they sat on a bench with their frozen treats.

"Well, they _are_ the best things in the world," Spencer justified her reasoning in a sarcastic voice, as if he should've known already. Then she smiled. "You know, I've always wondered what the cotton candy ones tasted like," she remarked, eyeing up the pink and blue balls in Toby's plastic bowl.

"Oh, no you don't," Toby smirked and pulled the bowl away at the last second her spoon was about to invade it. Spencer pulled back and crossed her arms, careful not to spill her own Dots, and a pout appeared on her face.

"Please?" she questioned in a quivering voice. Toby just sighed, knowing she was faking it, but also knowing he couldn't resist it.

"Fine," he pretended to huff before picking some up onto his spoon and holding it out near her mouth. Spencer grinned, her eyes lighting up as she quickly devoured the pile of cotton candy goodness.

"Yum!" she grinned, licking her lips and smiling at him, pecking his cheek quickly in thanks.

"You know, the least you could do now is let me try your banana split," he told her pointedly. Spencer laughed and shook her head before proffering the spoon of yellow, pink, and brown to him. It was as soon as the spoon was in his mouth that Spencer realized both bowls were empty and groaned. However, Toby didn't stop after licking his lips. Instead, he moved toward her, pressing his lips gently to hers, tasting a mix of flavors.

When they broke apart a few minutes later due to lack of oxygen, Toby single-handedly tossed their trash into the can, his eyes never leaving Spencer's mocha-colored ones.

"Toby," she said breathlessly. "Let's go back to my house." The boy just nodded, taking his keys out of his pocket and leading her toward the truck.

~PLL~

As soon as the two entered the empty Hastings house, Spencer's back was against the door with Toby's lips hungrily attacking hers, the beginning of what he assumed was to be a heated make-out session.

"Toby…" Spencer said between kissed. "My…room…NOW." Confused but ever obedient, Toby lifted her up against the wood and let her wrap her legs around his waist before climbing the stairs, never breaking the lip lock. He set her down once he had kicked the door shut, letting her have a little control in the situation so she wouldn't get nervous. He knew how she got sometimes, as her virginity seemed to be the only she had control over in her life anymore. He respected her for these reasons, and knew enough when to stop. He would never do anything to hurt _his_ Spencer.

Spencer stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Toby's, surprising him by the force her lean body was able to exhibit. She snaked her arms back up around his neck and locked her fingers behind his head, keeping him close to her. She finally felt…safe. No A-, no nothing. Just herself and the love of her life.

Toby slowly started to walk Spencer backwards towards her bed, where he held her steady as he gently let her fall back onto the pillow, following with his own body. He removed his hands from her waist and began moving them slowly up and down her arms. Spencer took her own initiative and began to play with the hem of his shirt, wanting to see those gorgeous abs she loved and had seen so many times before. She started to tug on his shirt when she felt his fingers playing with the bottom of hers. She swallowed thickly, knowing that was as far as they had ever gotten in the entire time they'd been together.

She squeezed her eyes shut and began thinking hard as Toby gently began nipping and kissing her neck. She knew for infinite reasons that she could trust Toby, even though she _had_ witnessed the ultimate betrayal. After it had all blown over, she knew why he'd done it, though. And their bond had grown stronger. Plus, this was the weekend she just wanted to forget everything, throw prude, goody two-shoes Spencer to the wind, and live like she never had before. And she knew in this moment that there was no one else in the world she wanted to experience this with.

Spencer lightly pushed Toby away from her and gazed up at him, his body hovering over hers.

"What's going on, Spence?" he asked quietly, letting his forehead fall against hers and lightly rubbing her nose with his own.

"Toby," Spencer began before nerves got the best of her. She bit her lip nervously before trying again. "I want to go all the way." At first, Toby thought he had her wrong. He hadn't at all expected that to come out of her mouth at this point in time.

"Spence, baby, are you sure?" he double-checked his hearing in disbelief.

"Yes, Toby, I love you, and there's no one else I want to give myself to. I love you so, so much," Spencer whispered out, assuring him that she wanted this.

"I love you, too, Spencer, more than you can even imagine," he mumbled as he looked in her eyes one more time and saw her nod. With that, he pressed his lips to hers and went back to the hem of her shirt, teasingly playing with it as he felt her body twitch a bit at the new sensation.

Spencer watched as Toby started to lift her shirt up over her head, and she raised her upper body off the bed to assist him. Then, she felt his lips start to trail across her smooth stomach as she was left in her black, lacy bra and her shorts. Somewhere during all this, she had lost her flip-flops, but all she cared about now was getting the darn shirt off Toby's muscular body.

The blue-eyed boy seemed to realize what she wanted as he pulled away and let her tug the offending piece of clothing off him. She began to run her hands over his toned and tan chest and abs, placing small, butterfly kissed on his collarbone. As she distracted herself, she felt Toby whisk off her shorts.

She felt like she was in a bikini at the moment, which helped calm her nerves a bit as she continued to trail kisses down his upper body and her hands found the buckle of his belt, sloppily undoing it and dragging them down until they pulled around his knees, where he kicked them off.

This now left the two of them in their underwear as Toby looked up at Spencer. Her eyes were sparkling and her cocoa tresses were splayed out on the pillow around her head. She looked like a goddess.

"Spencer, you are beautiful," Toby gave her a small smile that she nervously returned. His hands found their way behind her back and he unclasped her bra, slowly sliding the straps down her arms before discarding it into the steadily growing pile of clothes.

Instinctively, Spencer crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself, blushing and turning her head away. She didn't know who Toby had been with, she didn't know what he'd think of her. Then she felt his hands around her wrists. She turned her head back to face him, embarrassed of her insecurities. But Toby wasn't angry at her in the slightest. His eyes were only filled with love and concern, and the sight almost brought tears to her own eyes.

"Please don't hide from me, Spence. You don't have any reason to," he whispered as he kissed her gently before nibbling on the shell of her ear, patiently waiting. Finally, he felt her nod against him and he firmly pulled her arms away and moved them to her side. As soon as he let go, they were around his neck, pulling him into her. He chuckled as she kept him locked in place.

"Liar," he teased with a smirk, happy when he saw a smile grace her own features at his playfulness. He now realized she needed to be reminded that this wasn't some test that she had to pass. It was the two of them, just like they always were. Best friends and lovers.

"Am not," she shot back with a grin, her mocha eyes laughing at him behind her nervousness.

"Well then, prove it," he replied, knowing full well what she would have to do to prove it. Now, that she was relaxed, he felt a lot better about this. He smiled warmly at her as her arms untangled themselves from him and he was able to sit up and finally the beauty underneath him. "Spencer, you are _gorgeous_," he told, emphasizing the word so she knew it was true.

"It would probably sound very weird to call you gorgeous, wouldn't it?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe a little," he replied, holding his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart to show her what he meant. She smiled up at him peacefully. He took this opportunity to move his left down to her inner thigh and began to trace patterns on her warm, bare skin.

Spencer's breath hitched in her throat when she felt Toby getting closer to exposing her, but she kept reminding herself that she trusted him. If she chickened out, he would stop without a doubt. Right?

"Would it make you feel better if I let you go first?" he said, causing Spencer to jump at the proximity of his head to hers. She hadn't realized he moved closer to her ear so she would listen. Without waiting for a response, Toby took both her hands in his larger ones and guided them to the hem of his boxers. Spencer looked up at him hesitantly.

"Spencer," he laughed. "You don't have to ask me. You are so adorable." He smiled at her. Spencer smiled small as she slowly pulled off his boxers until they, too, pooled around his ankles, where he kicked them off quickly. Then, he moved his hands to the waistband of her panties and leaned down to kiss her. He swiftly pulled them off, letting her kick them away.

He broke the kiss and started to kiss down her jawline. Then his lips traveled to the valley between her breasts. Spencer's arched her back up into his touch, intrigued by the new sensation she was feeling. He moved his mouth to her left breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue before sucking lightly as his hand began to knead the other one, eliciting a soft moan from his girlfriend.

Suddenly remembering, he moved his one hand off to the side and grabbed a condom, sliding it on before returning his attention to her chest. His right hand was still kneading as he continued to trail kissed down her abdomen and then below her navel, stopping just under where her panties would have stopped.

He moved his head down a bit more and ran his tongue along her slick folds in a teasing manner. He smirked against her as her hips bucked up into him involuntarily. He moved his hand and gently pushed one finger in, hoping it would get her used to it.

"T-Toby…" his name slid off her lips as she felt pleasure she never had before. She felt his finger begin to pump in and out of her at a slow pace before it increased. He started to add another, but her hand quickly slapped it away, not wanting to feel the pain she knew she would yet as his one finger began alone began bringing her to climax. She gasped and her eyes went wide as he added his tongue to the mix, feeling it against her throbbing clit. She was soaking wet now, and she knew it, a blush spreading across her cheeks at her behavior. She didn't have time to think about it for long, though.

Her muscles clenched around Toby's finger and she tangled her own fingers in his hair as she reached her first climax. Her hips began to thrust into his hand at a faster pace, and he continued pumping as she rode it out.

"Oh God…" Spencer moaned out before Toby pulled away. He crawled back over her and hovered near her face, positioning himself at her tight, virgin entrance.

"Spence, are you sure?" he asked one more time, making sure she really wanted this. She nodded and captured his lips for a moment.

"I'm sure, Toby. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I don't think I ever will. I trust you with my life, and I love you so much," Spencer panted. Toby smiled widely down at her.

"I love you, too, Spence. If it starts to hurt, tell me, okay? We'll take this nice and slow. I don't want to hurt you," Toby told her softly. Spencer nodded, gathering her bearings as Toby looked down at her once more, his eyes softening before he kissed her. At the same instant, he entered her slowly, stopping at her inner barrier. He knew how much this would hurt her, he could see it in her features already that she was hurting.

"Baby, you have to relax, or it's going to hurt even more, alright? Trust me, just relax, please," Toby instructed her quietly. Spencer stared into his Tahitian blue eyes, trying to do as he asked. The sight of his loving face helped immensely.

Toby was waiting patiently for her to regroup, fighting every fiber in his being not to begin thrusting into her mercilessly. A minute or so later, Spencer, ran her hand down his arm, grabbing his attention.

"I'm ready," she said in a small voice that all but broke Toby's heart.

"I promise the pain will only be temporary, baby girl. I love you," Toby said as he swooped in to capture her lips as a distraction. Then, he pulled out of her slightly and snapped his hips, breaking her barrier with one hard thrust.

Spencer cried out in pain, the only reason it was quiet was due to his lips on her. She squeezed her eyes shut as Toby broke the kiss and watched tears leak out. He gently kissed them away, letting her grip his hand tightly to counteract the immense pain he knew she was feeling as she adjusted.

Spencer tried to smile gratefully at Toby, but she couldn't even bring her eyes to open yet. The pain was too unbearable. If this was how it felt when she as relaxed, she shuddered to think how bad it would've been if she hadn't been. As the moments turned to minutes that ticked by, the pain began to subside and Spencer timidly moved her hips slightly, telling Toby he could continue.

He pulled out of her and slowly pushed back in, knowing it was better to take it slow until she asked. As he did so, Spencer felt pain again, but it wasn't as bad as last time. Her boyfriend slowly thrust into her about a dozen more times before the pain was completely replaced by pleasure and she was begging to feel the friction of him inside of her.

"Toby…ugh…faster!" she moaned. He had taken her to the other side, and now she wanted to see it all.

Toby quickly obliged when he realized she wasn't in pain anymore. He slammed his hips into hers repeatedly, the fact that she was crying out his name turning him on even more. Tonight, he was going to the other side with her, the love of his life.

"Spencer…" he groaned as she bit down on his shoulder. He heard moan uncontrollably and knew she was getting close.

"Toby! Oh my God…oh my…faster…harder, Toby!" Spencer screamed as he instantaneously obeyed. Toby knew he was getting close and needed to be sure she was, too. He moved his hand between her legs and started to swiftly swipe his fingers back and forth over her clit, sending her over the edge and she let out another moan and yelled his name continuously.

"Toby…Toby! Toby!" As her muscles clenched around him and she moaned his name, he felt himself let go as well. He continued thrusting as she came down from her high, both of them sweaty and panting heavily.

After a few moments, Toby gathered enough strength to roll off of her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close after doing so.

"Spence…that was amazing," Toby said, turning his head towards her with a smile. "Are you okay?" he added immediately, remembering the pain she had been in.

Spencer turned toward him with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm perfect, Tobes," she replied, leaning in to kiss him. He happily returned the kiss.

"I love you so much," Spencer said softly as she nestled into his side, their bare bodies fitting perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"I was going to say that," Toby laughed. "I love you, too, Spence."

He leaned over to kiss her once more and the sparks flew like the Fourth of July.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
